


Les Liens du Temps

by KingYami



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYami/pseuds/KingYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre contre Hadès se prépare dans le Sanctuaire. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, paré à un assaut qu'ils savent décisif. Mais deux chevaliers ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'ils vont vivre. Coincés dans leur futur pour une raison inconnue, la menace qui plane sur eux est bien différente. [Lost Canvas x Série Originale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Liens du Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Les Liens du Temps - Chapitre 1 : De siècle en siècle
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.
> 
> Note :  
> Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
> Je vous présente aujourd'hui, "Les Liens du Temps". Enfant étrange de deux univers, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui a pu causer cette union au fil des chapitres. Clin d'œil particulier à ceux qui me connaissent et savent à quelle point certains personnages de LC ont pour moi une relation particulière qui ressortira ici et là au détour de quelques phrases.  
> Petite information: contrairement à mes habitudes, cette histoire est encore en cours d'écriture. Je ne peux donc rien promettre quant à la fréquence de mise à jour, malgré mes quelques chapitres d'avance.  
> Mon petit discours étant terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Le chevalier du Verseau était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un livre posé sur les genoux et une tasse de thé fumante à portée de main. Il profitait de quelques instants de calme, si rares au Sanctuaire ces derniers jours. La Guerre Sainte approchait à grands pas, tous en étaient conscients. Et les attaques des Spectres, qui essayaient de pénétrer les portes de ce lieu sacré, se faisaient de plus en plus soutenues. Tout le monde était tendu, sur le qui-vive, et les nerfs commençaient à s'échauder entre ceux qui souhaitaient partir à l'assaut pour mettre un terme à ce conflit immédiatement et ceux, plus réfléchis, qui attendaient simplement le bon moment.

Dégel, perdu dans ses livres, faisait partie de la troisième catégorie. Celle qui ne s'occupait pas réellement de l'avenir de ce conflit et profitait simplement du calme avant la tempête sans se poser de questions. Ils combattraient tous en temps voulu. Beaucoup perdraient la vie. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cet avenir incertain et ses livres offraient une échappatoire terriblement efficace.

« Dégel ? » Appela soudainement une voix dans l'entrée du temps. « T'es encore planqué dans ton bureau ? » Le ton railleur et moqueur se répercuta longuement contre les murs de pierres avant de s'évanouir dans un souffle.

Le chevalier des glaces ne leva pas le nez de sa page et se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé. Un mince sourire fleurit au coin d'une lèvre. C'était une autre façon de se changer les idées.

La porte du bureau émit un gémissement sec en heurtant le mur lorsque Kardia l'ouvrit sans mesurer sa force. Le propriétaire des lieux retint un soupir en pensant qu'il devrait sans doute encore changer les gonds d'ici quelques jours. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage sans en fermer les pages, observant l'intrus à travers le verre de ses lunettes.

« Un jour, Kardia, tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi tu brutalises toujours la porte de mon bureau en particulier. » Se moqua le chevalier des Glaces.

« Parce que quand tu t'enfermes derrière cette porte il devient difficile de t'en déloger. Simple, non ? » Répondit le Scorpion, la réponse coulant visiblement de source dans son esprit.

Avec une suffisance dont Dégel ne s'offusquait plus depuis des lustres, il s'installa sur le petit tabouret en face du Verseau qui s'était d'ores et déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Insensible à l'intensité du regard saphir posé sur lui avec une insistance pesante, il laissa un silence calme s'installer dans la pièce. Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi au rythme lent et régulier du bruissement des pages qui se tournaient avant que l'agitation ne reprenne ses droits.

Kardia commença à s'agiter sur son tabouret, faisant tourner l'assise en bois de gauche à droite à un rythme irrégulier qui faisait grincer les vieux rouages du pauvre objet. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le rebord, ses ongles résonnant sur la surface dans un bruit sec dans une impatience mal dissimulée. Quelques soupirs bruyants s'ajoutèrent à l'orchestre avant que le calme imperturbable du chevalier dans sa lecture ne vienne à bout des quelques notions de patience qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Bon ok, t'as gagné cette fois ! » Finit-il par lâcher en se relevant d'un bond, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Le sourire victorieux du lecteur, qui attendait ce moment comme un enfant lorgnant sur son goûter, arracha au Scorpion un grognement de vexation exaspérée. Le chevalier des glaces poussa même jusqu'à prendre le temps d'attraper le signet à portée de sa main et d'aller ranger son livre bien à sa place dans la grande étagère qui meublait la pièce. Lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à son ami d'enfance, ce dernier l'observait, les bras croisés, son pied battant une mesure endiablée sur le sol. Il retint difficilement un rire.

« Vas-y, lâche le morceau. » Lui dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Si j'ai l'autorisation de  _Monsieur_  » Grogna Kardia en se relevant sur ses pieds, toisant son compagnon d'un œil mauvais.

Un regard qui disparut bien vite, remplacé par une étincelle emplie d'une ruse et d'une fourberie propre à cet étrange personnage qu'était le chevalier du Scorpion. Il se rapprocha de Dégel à pas de loup en jetant des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Le Onzième haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Assez pour deviner que ce qui allait suivre mériterait sans doute de resté tu à jamais, mais que le bon sens avait disparu au profit de l'amusement puéril d'un gamin qui vient d'avoir une idée génialement stupide.

« Tu sais, les Spectres qui nous ont attaqués hier ? Enfin, qui ont  _essayé_  » Demanda le Scorpion, insistant sur le dernier mot avec la fierté de celui qui avait participé à cet évènement mirobolant. Dégel hocha vaguement la tête. Il suivait les faits de loin, en bon observateur. « Eh bien, quelqu'un a vu les survivants pas très loin, à roder près du Sanctuaire. Ça te dit d'aller les che... »

« Non. » Interrompit calmement le Verseau qui se tourna pour attraper sa tasse de thé, dissimulant par la même occasion le sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres.

« Alleeeez Dégel, sois sympa ! J'ai besoin de me dérouiller un peu ! » Plaida le Scorpion.

« Alors va te défouler sans moi. Je ne suis pas ta nounou. »

« Quel rabat-joie. Me dis pas que t'as peur d'eux quand même ? » Lança-t-il avec un air de défi en se rapprochant du Verseau qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Dégel feignit un soupir irrité, s'amusant de ce petit jeu qu'il savait déjà perdu, mais dont il se délectait un peu plus chaque jour. Il reposa sa tasse sur la petite table au moment où deux mains se glissaient dans son dos, autour de ses hanches. Il se laissa aller contre le torse qui lui était ainsi offert, profitant de sa chaleur réconfortante et du souffle qui balayait calmement sa nuque.

« Kardia... »

« Et puis, c'est moins drôle quand tu n'es pas là. » Murmura le Scorpion dans son cou.

Dégel frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le côté immature de cet homme pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point et, dans le même temps, faire fondre chez lui toutes les réticences que son esprit lui imposait. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Et d'ailleurs, il ne la cherchait pas.

« Je vais t'accompagner. » Souffla-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Kardia fut assez poli pour ne pas sauter de joie alors qu'il avait quelqu'un dans les bras, mais le seigneur des glaces put ressentir toute la joie et le contentement qui émana de son cosmos. Il dut se retenir de rire et se retourna pour lui faire face, lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.

« Ne fais pas cette tête de bienheureux. » Maugréa-t-il pour la forme. « J'ai juste dit que je t'accompagnais. Pas que je me battrais. »

« On s'en fout. » Fut la réponse simple et éloquente de Kardia avant qu'il ne l'entraîne vers la sortie de son temple sans lui laisser d'autres choix, inconscient du fait que Dégel n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'éclipser.

Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient le palier du onzième temple, la cloche de la grande horloge sonna lourdement dans le silence du Sanctuaire, stoppant les deux amis sur place. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête, non pas pour observer l'immense cadran du Zodiaque, mais pour porter leur regard en direction du palais du Pope. Une silhouette familière se détachait devant l'entrée, droite comme un I, alors que résonnaient les douze coups significatifs d'une réunion d'urgence. Kardia soupira d'exaspération.

« C'est pas vrai, toujours le mauvais timing ce vieux schnock ! »

Dégel laissa échapper un doux rire face aux dires de son compagnon. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de se méfier et que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles ? Mais comme toujours, Kardia ne l'écoutait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Heureusement que leur chef était indulgent. Et qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Le Verseau jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers les marches en contrebas. Plusieurs chevaliers avaient entamé leur montée vers le grand palais. Il lâcha la main de son compagnon alors que son visage reprenait son sérieux.

« Allons-y. » Déclara-t-il simplement en prenant la direction du temple du Poisson.

Maugréant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Kardia n'eut d'autre choix que de trottiner pour le rattraper. Il avait intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dire, le vieux !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kardia se dandinait sur sa chaise avec l'air de celui qui s'ennuyait ferme et cherchait à tout prix un moyen de se distraire. Pliant et dépliant les jambes sans cesse, les doigts pianotant sur la table dans un rythme endiablé, il imposait à ses voisins, pas vraiment dans un meilleur état d'esprit, de subir et supporter cet énergumène impatient. Dégel faisait partie de ces voisins malchanceux, et il devait se retenir de ne pas lui envoyer son coude dans l'ouverture de son armure et lui casser l'épaule. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela l'empêcherait de gesticuler. Bien au contraire.

Il faut dire que pour une réunion d'urgence, elle n'était pas des plus passionnantes. Sage se contentait de rapidement résumer les dernières attaques des spectres et essayait de proposer des stratégies pour limiter les intrusions fructueuses. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous appris à cette occasion que le Temple d'Athéna n'était pas le seul à être visé, mais que Star Hill, l'immense pic rocheux qui se dressait loin au-dessus du Sanctuaire, avait également été la cible d'attaques. Dégel avait tiqué sur ce point, s'étonnant d'une telle audace venant des Spectres. D'autant plus qu'au vu de la non-justification de Sage sur leurs actes, ce dernier devait encore chercher ce qui les avait poussés à tenter cette folie.

Dégel soupira alors que Kardia faisait un petit signe de la main, qui était tout sauf discret, à la jeune Athéna restée légèrement en retrait, qui observait ses serviteurs avec des yeux inquiets. Un sourire amusé manqua de la faire rire avant que Sage ne reprenne Kardia, sans méchanceté, mais avec la fermeté qui s'imposait en ces temps difficiles. Le Scorpion ne fit aucun commentaire même si, l'espace de quelques minutes reposantes, arrêta de s'agiter sur place. Dégel secoua furtivement la tête d'un air las. Son ami ne cesserait jamais d'amuser la galerie. Mais sans doute la jeune adolescente qu'était leur déesse en avait-elle besoin en ce moment.

Le chevalier des Glaces ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir inaudible. Le temps lui coulait entre les doigts tel un sablier brisé. Les attaques, les préparatifs et les reconstructions dues aux combats, l'entraînement des chevaliers... Tous les visages autour de cette table étaient tendus, malgré une ambiance qu'ils essayaient de garder faussement légère.

Le coup de coude du Scorpion contre son armure lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il l'observait avec un œil mutin, facétieux.

« Alors, comme ça le grand Dégel dort en réunion ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Les nerfs du Verseau se tordirent, mais il ne cilla pas. Il savait pertinemment que le provoquer au milieu des autres était un grand jeu entre eux. Ça avait le mérite de lui faire passer le temps. Et de l'énerver, ce qui était sans doute très haut placé sur la liste d'occupation de son compagnon. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une étincelle attira son regard en direction de la grande porte de sortie. Il fouilla du regard les recoins du mur en pierres, détailla les arabesques finement gravées sur la porte. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement furtif dans un reflet du soleil, mais l'instant d'après, tout avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils, une vague sensation de malaise baignant le fond de son esprit.

« Oh aller, tu vas pas faire celui qui m'ig... »

« Tu ne sens rien ? » L'interrompit le chevalier, le ton bas, sérieux. Son attitude sembla quelque peu calmer son compagnon qui observa autour de lui.

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Aller, pas la peine d'en arriver là, j'te lâche. » Ajouta Kardia avec un sourire amusé qui n'atteint pas son ami, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Quelque chose se terrait quelque part autour de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres chevaliers. Asmita avait le front plissé, signe d'une intense réflexion. Le seul, peut-être, qui avait également remarqué quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à interrompre le Pope quand une explosion de lumière lui coupa la parole.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne sembleraient que quelques infimes secondes floues dans la mémoire de Dégel quand il essaierait de se rappeler ce qui leur était arrivé.

À peine la lumière anormale avait-elle surgi dans la pièce que les chevaliers s'étaient levés d'un seul et même bond. Sage s'était précipité entre Athéna et l'explosion silencieuse alors que la pièce s'assombrissait peu à peu, la lumière se teintant d'un noir glauque et gluant qui semblait absorber chaque once de son, chaque parcelle de lumière naturelle. Les chevaliers se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil indécis. Mais alors qu'ils hésitaient, une nouvelle explosion. Plus forte encore, dont la vague d'énergie leur broya les tympans et les envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Sage hurla quelque chose que Dégel ne put comprendre au milieu du chaos ambiant. Des craquements sinistres émanaient du toit en laissant tomber un voile de poussière qui ne fit que rajouter confusion et obscurité. Alors que les particules dansaient en un voile flou, un cosmos immense emplit la pièce, s'abattant plus lourdement qu'une chape de plomb sur les épaules des chevaliers. Dégel vit avec horreur ceux qui s'était rués sur la silhouette se découpant dans la non-lumière tomber à genoux, lui-même chancelant sur ses jambes alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre son ami.

Une nouvelle vague d'énergie le propulsa contre le mur. Le son s'assourdit autour de lui, les éclats de voix se transformant en une musique sourde et cacophonique alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaître les points noirs qui lui vrillaient les yeux. Il ignora la douleur qui vrillait sa tête, son regard fouillant les formes nébuleuses qu'étaient les points dorés de ses camarades, à la recherche d'une couleur bien spécifique. Quand il réussit à se focaliser sur lui, il força ses muscles à se mouvoir pour s'avancer vers Kardia. Chaque pas était une lutte et résonnait dans sa tête comme un battement de tambour. Il luttait contre une volonté bien plus forte que la sienne dont le commandement résonnait de suprématie dans chaque parcelle de son être.

Lorsqu'enfin, il toucha au but, que sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon, cloué au sol par la même force qui tentait de le brider, sa tête explosa de douleur. Comme un spectateur hors de son corps, il s'entendit hurler à en vomir ses poumons, inconscient des mains qui le retenaient pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir le crâne à main nu pour en déloger la source de sa souffrance. Dans un ultime effort, il tenta de se dégager de Kardia, s'éloigner pour trouver un moyen de mettre fin à son tourment. Mais ce dernier le tenait trop bien alors que ses propres forces diminuaient peu à peu. Le monde perdit ce qui lui restait de couleur pour se résumer à une image brouillée de points noirs et blancs. Un sifflement aigu remplaça les variations sonores de la voix de Kardia. Il se sentit défaillir. Le monde perdit de son tangible.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Dégel se tenait debout, au milieu de la grande salle qui servait de bureau au Pope. Une dizaine de visages était tournée vers lui, et vers Kardia, qui se maintenait douloureusement à son épaule d'une main crispée. Il observa rapidement autour de lui, les jambes tremblantes et la tête perdue dans un nuage cotonneux de souvenir douloureux. À la respiration sifflante qu'il entendait derrière lui, il n'était pas le seul.

Pas de lumière aveuglante. Pas de silhouette obscure à la porte. Aucune trace de cris ou de présence hostile.

« Merde. » Siffla Kardia. Il s'écarta de quelques pas de son ami.

Le bruit particulier du raclement de nombreuses chaises sur le sol, entraînant avec elle un cliquetis d'armure reconnaissable entre mille figea Dégel dans son interrogation. Son esprit prit seul la conscience de ce qui avait alarmé son compagnon.

Face aux deux hommes, neuf chevaliers dans leurs armures d'or étincelantes leur faisaient face. Neuf visages hostiles, neuf combattants prêts à bondir. Arborant les armures familières de ses frères d'armes, il ne reconnaissait aucun visage.


End file.
